Burial Sight
by Galaticx
Summary: It all started with a written scripture of his life, now his descendent is reliving his life. Yaoi, OOC, Mentions of Mpreg, Multiple OCs
1. Prologue

**Burial Sight**

**Summary: It all started with a written scripture of his life, now his descendent is reliving his life. Yaoi, OOC, Mentions of Mpreg, Multiple OCs**

Prologue

"Have you ever heard of Kotaro Fuma? He was a ninja that lived long ago during the Sengoku Era. No one truly knew what he looked like, or if he was even real. That is, until now.

"I am here today at an excavation sight. Archeologists have just uncovered a tomb deep underground. There were human remains within, somehow mummified and in perfect condition. With the help of DNA testing it has been proven that this body, without a doubt, is Kotaro Fuma.

"Inside his grave we have found many old scrolls, seeming nearly ancient. However, archeologists are having difficulty reading the writings and making sense of the words. There are many other things that have been found within the tomb, such as blades and other weapons. There were some writings surrounding the body, which seem to be last good-byes of friends and family. In a smaller chamber of the tomb was a mummified dog. She was an Akita Inu supposedly named Louve, which is oddly French for 'She-Wolf'.

"This tomb was found by Archeologist Kai Fuma, Kotaro Fuma's descendent. Kai had found a handwritten scripture describing Kotaro Fuma's early life. Listening to his heart the young archeologist started to dig nearby and found the tomb. With the help of his friend, Yuki Sarutobi, Kai stumbled upon the body of his ancestor."

The cameraman moved the camera past the newswoman to view the archeologists at work. They work diligently, driven by the want of discovery. Over to the side some men and women carefully removed items of importance from the tomb.

And this is our story's beginning. And, oh, what a story this shall be.

**Hey, Galaticx here! Thank you for reading the short little chapter for Burial Sight. Don't worry it gets better. If you follow Heulen fear not about updates, I'll try to update each story at least once a month. **

**I'll post the next chapter, which has been written already, once I get at least… hmm… let's say four reviews.**


	2. Chapter One

**Burial Sight**

**Chapter One: Visions**

I got bored of listening to the others talking shit about me, so I wandered into the main chamber of the crypt. Those irritating news people had finally left, allowing me to be able to have some peace. I looked over to the body of my supposed 'ancestor' who had yet to be removed from the tomb.

He was proven to be Kotaro Fuma I'll acknowledge that. However, I doubt that he was related to me. One of the biggest things was that his hair was somehow crimson, like the color of blood. It had to be real for dye would have faded over the centuries. It just didn't make any sense!

My sight drifted down to his neck. A chain lay around his neck, six small charms hanging off. Between the charms was a tag a lot like a dog tag from the military. I allowed myself to carefully detach the chain necklace so I could look at it better. Engraved into the cold metal of the tag was a wolf with wings.

"A winged wolf?" I thought aloud. "Yea, that makes perfect sense." I scoffed.

I placed the chain back around his neck like it had been before I messed with it. I turned to leave for I had things to do. But no, life had other plans.

Suddenly visions flashed before my eyes. A castle stood before me, breaking and crashing under the flames that ate the wood. After that a large white wolf with wings followed.

Oh great…

I'm loosing it.

Then another vision hit me like a bomb. A man with ginger hair and amber eyes stood before me. There were three lines of green war paint on his face, one across his cheeks on each side and another across the bridge of his nose. A kind and loving smile was on his face, making me get all get butterflies in my stomach. He leaned in, kissing me.

"Kotaro, you're crazy." He said. "But that's why I love you." After he said that my hand wandered to my stomach, I let it rest there. I'm not sure why though.

"We'll be great parents." The man spoke again.

My sight was going blurry. I stumbled to my side but then something, no someone, grabbed my arm.

"You okay?"

"Yu…ki…?"

"Yep, it's me. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Rosetta…" I said quietly. I wanted my sister. I wanted her to hug me like she always does when I'm not feeling well. Just like mother…

"You want Gale?" Yuki asked, calling Sissy by her other name. "Okay I'll take you home. Come on little guy." Yuki picked me up carefully. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**XxX (No Kai and Yuki are not in a relationship, they're related. And if you didn't understand that last vision I was trying to say that Sasuke got Kotaro pregnant- hence the Mpreg warning. They had twin sons, one took Sasuke's last name and the other took Kotaro's.)**

I opened my eyes, slowly so the light would not sting. However, I found that I was NOT in my sister's apartment. In fact, I had no clue as to where in hell I was! I looked to my side and I saw someone there. It was the guy from my vision… _what was his name_?

He looked over to me. "Kotaro, you're awake!" He smiled at me. The man reached out and took my hand in his, and then he frowned. "I told you not to fight! Damnit, Kotaro! I'm trying to scold you, don't smile at me like that!"

I really had no clue to why I was smiling. No, really. No idea at all.

"Sasuke, stop worrying." I found myself saying. I didn't sound the same. It was wired, like I was… well, not me. It was like I was someone else.

That's it.

This is crazy but somehow I was back in time. I was Kotaro, not Kai. I don't know how I figured it out, but it had to be true. It was insane, just really, really insane.

"Kotaro, how can I not worry?" Sasuke yelled. He made a face like he was irritated but relieved and then he hugged me close. "Kotaro… I love you. If something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to go on. And now that you're… you know… I can't help but worry even more." Tears were in his eyes, as well as mine.

'Why am I crying? I don't know this guy! I'm not Kotaro!'

Sasuke lay down next to me. His hand grasped mine again. "You should go back to sleep so you can heal up. I'll be back in a while with some food for you. You need to eat well." He kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams." The man said before getting up to leave. Before shutting the sliding door he looked back at me.

I love you was the last thing I heard before the door closed with a soft thud. Not long after, I fell asleep. Sweet, sweet, not insane sleep…

XxX

I was worried that when I opened my eyes Sasuke would be there. He wasn't. Thankfully I was in my sister's apartment. Yuki and Gale sat outside my room, watching TV from the sofa.

"How's work been?" I heard Yuki ask. He sounded so similar to Sasuke…

"Work's been kind of slow. If this continues I'm going to have to move back in with Kai." Sissy's voice was barely audible over the TV. She always had a soft, sweet voice… just like mother.

"He likes living with you. You're always so nice to him."

"He's a sweet boy."

"I hope he's okay…"

I carefully stood up and made my way to the door on shaky legs. I looked in the mirror to see how badly all the tossing and turning had messed up my hair. My eyes widened at my appearance.

I wasn't … me. At least I didn't look it. My eyes changed from the icy blue to different colors. They now contrasted in color, the left an icy blue like Hell frozen over a perfect land while the right was a deep forest green full of peace. The blue eye disturbed me. The green showed so much passion while the blue showed nothing. Not a single emotion could be seen in the hellish orb. Worse than that, the eye had no pupil. My hair, once black and shoulder-length, was now crimson and longer. On my left arm was a tattoo. The lines stenciled out a dragon with multiple tails and many wolf-like features.

Suddenly it hit me.

Those visions were parts of Kotaro's life.

I'm somehow related to him so I managed to unlock those memories.

Now I look like him.

And all this happened after I touched that amulet with the winged wolf.

The amulet is probably being transported to a museum as I think right now.

I NEED THAT FUCKING AMULET.


End file.
